The Fallen Star
|powers =Fire |occupation = |family =Scarlett Dragna |romances =Paloma Dragna † Esmeralda |appearances = Legendary Finale }} The Fallen Star was one of the greater Fates and an immortal. Appearance He had a broad figure, with olive skin that glowed and thick brown hair which had strands of gold that matched his eyes. Personality The Fallen Star has a possessive, power-hungry, and abusive personality and wishes to conquer as much as he can. He was abusive to his Fates, the Lady Prisoner stated that he takes pleasure in passing out punishments. Plot The Fallen Star created the Fates, with the help of Esmeralda, and they were all linked to him. If he was killed then the Fates he created would change from immortal to ageless, they'll still have their powers, but if they die they won't be able to return. History Before Scarlett was born, Paloma, or Paradise the Lost, was tasked by the Church of the Fallen Star to steal a cursed Deck of Destiny from Empress Elantine. Paloma succeeded, but saw the worth in the Deck of Destiny she'd founded. She kept all of the cards, except for the card in which Gavriel was trapped in. She gave the Church of the Fallen Star Gavriel's card only, before disappearing with the rest of the cards trapping the other Fates. The Church freed Gavriel by sacrificing another human to take his place in the card. Gavriel sought after Paloma, wanting to free his fellow Fates. The deck Paloma had stolen was taken by her ex-lover, and Gavriel found her tied to a bed. He allied with her to find the Deck she had lost. He ended up falling in love with her. Paloma betrayed Gavriel once she found out that he was actually the Fallen Star, trapping him back inside of his card and running away with the Deck of Destiny. She changed her identity to Paloma Dragna, after marrying Marcello Dragna. Legendary At the end of Legendary all the Fates were released from the Deck of Destiny, including Gavriel. Finale After the Fates are released, they are all in states of sleep. Paloma, who was also trapped in the cards, meets with him when she awakens. It's assumed that when Paloma awoke, Gavriel (The Fallen Star) did as well. Paloma embraces Gavriel, hoping that he still loved her since love was the Fates' only weakness. When Fates loved, they became human long enough to be killed. Paloma stabs Gavriel, hoping to kill him. Gavriel then pulls the knife from his chest and kills Paloma, which he was shown to regret afterwards. Donatella watched the entire transaction, after trying to confront her mother for leaving once more before the scene went down. Gavriel kidnaps Scarlett, who is his daughter. He reveals that he is her father, and that she has powers. Scarlett, much to her surprise, admits that she has always seen emotions, but has started to see other people's emotions. Gavriel is pleased, and holds Scarlett hostage. He plans to take over the Meridian Empire, and have Scarlett as his heir. He works with Scarlett, trying to get her to access her full powers and become a Fate. This involves controlling emotions, not just seeing them. Scarlett refuses to control emotions when Gavriel forces her to try and turn Julian's love for her into hatred. Gavriel is furious, but Scarlett makes a bargain that forces Gavriel to keep Julian alive. Abiding her wishes, Gavriel keeps Julian alive-- but tortures him instead. Scarlett finds out and tries to save Julian, getting burnt in the process. Legend saves Scarlett and Julian, but gets left behind and held hostage by Gavriel. Scarlett, Julian, and Donatella work to save Legend and eventually defeat Gavriel. Gavriel becomes human again when he feels love and regret from killing Paloma, and Donatella kills him. Powers The Fallen Star controls fire and is shown to have power over the other Fates because he created them. This is shown in the sense that the Fates cannot attempt to kill him, without killing themselves instead. Relationship Esmeralda Esmeralda used to be the Fallen Stars' consort, she also helped him create the Fates, but then she betrayed him and locked him and his Fates in the Deck of Destiny and took half of their powers. Paloma Dragna Paloma Dragna was the mother of Scarlett and Tella but Scarlett was the child of The Fallen Star. The Fallen Star was in love with her and briefly became human because of her. Scarlett Dragna Scarlett Dragna was the daughter of Gavriel and Paloma. Gavriel was shown to be fond of Scarlett, likely for her resemblance to her mother. Gavriel was strict with Scarlett, imprisoning her head in a cage of rubies much like the Maiden Death's cage of pearls. He did this when Scarlett failed to access her powers. Gavriel was obsessed with Scarlett accessing her full powers, and making her a Fate. He did this because he saw love as weakness, and if Scarlett was a Fate, she wouldn't be able to feel love. The Other Fates The other Fates are shown to fear, or even dislike Gavriel because of his cruel actions towards them. Gallery The Fallen Star by Lexa.png References }} Category:The Fates Category:Characters Category:Legendary Category:Immortals Category:Greater Fates Category:Finale Category:Male